Hearts and Minds
Synopsis Boone's eye opens -- he's staring at something. From his POV we see Sayid enjoying an easy conversation with his sister, Shannon. Hurley interrupts Boone, asking him why he and Locke haven't brought back any boars lately? Boone is offended and tells Hurley that hunting boar isn't as easy as he thinks. Hurley reminds Boone that everybody needs protein -- this isn't a game. We FLASHBACK to a posh tennis club. Boone is just leaving the court with a lady friend when he gets a call on his cell phone. It's Shannon -- she's crying and we can hear shouting in the background. She begs Boone for help, asking him to come and get her. Boone asks her where she is and the answer serves as another piece of the LOST puzzle falling into place,"Sydney." Back on the island, Boone confronts Sayid and tells her to stay away from his sister. Sayid doesn't seem the least bit intimidated, but Boone isn't backing down either. Before push comes to shove Locke calls Boone away, they have work to do. While trudging through the jungle, Locke counsels Boone not to make an enemy out of Sayid -- they are going to need him on their side later. For now the important thing is to get back to the hatch. Hurley finds Jack and asks him if he has anything to help his upset stomach. Jack asks Hurley a few questions and we discover the cause of his distress. Hurley has been eating nothing but fruit for the last week and his stomach is starting to complain -- they need protein, but there hasn't been any boar. Jack tells him to go and ask Jin for some fish, but Hurley tells Jack that Jin has it in for him because he refused to eat the sea urchin Jin caught the day they crashed. Later, when Jack recounts this story to Kate, she offers about a more disturbing possibility for the lack of boar meat lately. "What if Locke is not catching them on purpose?" Meanwhile, back in the jungle, Locke and Boone contemplate how to open the hatch when we… FLASHBACK to a house in Australia. When Boone rings the bell, Shannon's boyfriend Bryan answers. Boone enters looking for Shannon and when she arrives in the room, she looks surprised to see him. Boone reminds her of her frantic call to his cell phone, but she clams up and asks him to leave. While Bryan has his back to her, Shannon pulls back her hair to reveal a nasty-looking bruise on her face -- a silent cry for help to Boone. Back on the beach, Hurley's desperation has forced him to approach Jin. He asks him to teach him how to fish, but Jin has no idea what Hurley is saying. Still, as Jin walks to the water for day's fishing, Hurley is following close behind. At the hatch, Boone tries to convince Locke to tell the others about their discovery. If not everyone else, at least Shannon. Locke tells Boone she isn't ready to know and that telling her now will only cause problems, but Boone insists -- he's going to tell her when they get back to camp. Locke feels that Shannon has too large an influence over Boone's life, but tells him the decision is his. But when Boone starts off again down the trail, Locke whacks him over the head with the handle of a knife, knocking him out cold. Boone wakes up to find he is tied to a tree. Locke sits before him mixing a strange concoction in a coconut bowl. Boone begs Locke to untie him, but Locke refuses and then comes over and spreads some of his concoction over Boone's open head wound. Locke tells Boone that he is on his own and he leaves a knife just out of Boone's reach. "You can cut yourself free and make your way back to camp," Locke says, "With the proper motivation." We FLASHBACK to Boone at an Australian police station. While attempting to file a complaint against Bryan, Sawyer is visible being brought into the station in the background, the detective Boone is talking to possibly has a glass eye, and learn an interesting bit of information. Shannon and Boone are not blood related -- his mother married her father when they were children. The police can't help Boone, so he decides to take another approach. He finds Bryan at work on the docks and tells him to get out of Shannon's life. When Bryan scoffs, telling Boone that he loves Shannon, Boone decides to get to the point and asks what his love is worth. Showing his true colors, Bryan names his price: $50,000 US dollars. Back on the island, Kate and Sun are working in a garden that Sun has made. Kate is taking advantage of the safety zone (Sun can't understand her) and is speaking freely about herself. When she says something funny, Sun can't help but laugh and Kate realizes that Sun can speak English. Sun begs Kate not to tell anyone. Meanwhile, back at the beach, Hurley is trying his best to mimic everything Jin does in an attempt to catch some fish of his own. Having no luck at all, he throws down his makeshift net in frustration and storms back to the beach, but he steps on a sea urchin and howls out in pain. Jin helps him back to the beach and Hurley begs him to urinate on his foot in order to prevent infection. English or no, Jin understands this request and flatly refuses. Back in the jungle, Boone struggles to free himself, but there is no way of reaching the knife. Suddenly, he hears Shannon screaming from another part of the jungle. When he asks her for help, she tells him that she is tied up too. And there's a bigger problem, the monster is back. And it's coming their way! Now with Shannon's safety in mind, Boone is able to contort himself just enough to get the knife and he cuts himself loose before following Shannon's screams to her location and cutting her loose as well. There is not a second to spare and they both sprint off to avoid the monster hot on their heels. They hide in a mangrove trunk and pray the monster will go away. We FLASHBACK to the same house in Australia. Boone has paid Bryan off and is coming to collect Shannon and her things. But Shannon looks guilty and we learn why when Bryan comes into the room and lays it all out for Boone -- he's been had. Shannon orchestrated the whole drama in an attempt to get money from Boone's mother. Boone is humiliated and his emotions get the better of him, resulting in a fight between him and Bryan. Boone leaves the house bloodied and rejected. Back in the jungle, the coast is clear. As Boone and Shannon make their way along the trail, Boone tells Shannon all about the hatch. Jack and Charlie make a fire on the beach and Jack asks Charlie for his opinion on Locke. Charlie doesn't hesitate to say that Locke is the one man on the island that he would trust his life to. Kate and Sun continue to talk about the English secret. When Kate asks why Sun doesn't tell Jin, Sun tells Kate it's because she loves him -- asking Kate, "Haven't you ever lied to a man you loved?" But we're not getting that answer yet. Back at camp, Hurley is sharing his tale of failure and sea urchin with Michael when Jin arrives and presents Hurley with his very own fish. He may not speak English, but he recognizes that Hurley made a good effort and this is his reward. In the jungle Boone and Shannon are attacked by the monster again. And this time, try as they might they can't run fast enough and Shannon is snatched up by the beast. As Boone screams after her… We FLASHBACK to Boone's hotel room in Sydney. He is packing when there is a knock on the door -- it's Shannon. She tells him that Bryan took off with the money and now Shannon has no place to go. The player got played. Shannon latches on to Boone telling him that she knew he would bring the money because he is in love with her. He always has been. Boone tells her she is drunk and crazy, but she comes closer and closer and Boone can't help himself. They fall into a passionate kiss, but the next morning, Shannon is ice cold towards Boone and tells him she wants things to go back the way they were, regardless of Boone's feelings. Back on the island, Boone continues his desperate search for Shannon. But when he finds her bloody, crumpled body lying by the stream we all know he is too late. Boone weeps as she dies in his arms. Later, finally making his way back to camp, Boone sees Locke sitting by the fire and attacks him, blaming Locke for Shannon's death. When Boone tells Locke that Shannon died in his arms, Locke asks Boone why there is no blood on him. And there isn't any! Just as Boone is going to ask what happened, Shannon comes into view. She's alive and well and chatting happily with Sayid. Locke tells Boone that the concoction he spread on his head wound was a hallucinogenic that allowed Boone to have his "vision." When he asks Boone how he felt when Shannon died, Boone can't help but give the honest answer -- "I felt relieved". Satisfied that Boone has finally learned to let go of Shannon, Locke tells Boone to "follow me." After a final look at his sister, the disciple follows his master back into the woods. Galeria Image:Hea1.jpg|A Escotilha Image:Hea2.jpg|Boone na armadilha de Locke Image:Hea3.jpg|O corpo de Shannon Image:Hea4.jpg|Shannon viva Category:Episódios Category:1ª Temporada